A New Year Resolution (Percabeh)
by InnovativeIvia
Summary: The New Year's at Percy and Annabeth's doorstep now! This year, poor Annabeth had been studying all year, They are in their third year of college and New year Eve was celebrated with Annabeth being asleep but what Annabeth doesn't know is that this is going to be her best New Year Eve ever! Read on to find how!


**Hi guys, I am alive. I was just working on a few requests and projects, here and there. IF you like this, just go to .com and give a follow. Please! Or if, you not on blogger than go to twitter and give a follow on AaliyaShinu. Are you on Tumblr, give a follow to aquaqueenaaliya, on Wattpad? Give a follow to AaliyaShrivastava6. Begging you! Well, kind of.**

 **Disclaimer- Rick Riordan owns the characters. Owl-printed blanket is owned by some company. The god or goddess who overlooks who overlooked slipping on mats and carpets when not needed especially in case of stupid people is owned by whoever god or goddess is there and if there is no such kind of god or goddess, it is owned by me.**

* * *

Percy crept up at the door. Opening it slightly, he poked his head to check whether Annabeth was asleep or not. He saw that she was sleeping with an owl printed blanket. Old Annabeth. He laughed then immediately covered his moth with his hand, determined not to wake her up with his laughter.

He stepped in her room slowly and started closing the door when he slipped on the mat in her room and used to door to lean on preventing him from falling down but unfortunately, caused the door to be closed with a loud bang. Great, now Annabeth was going to wake up and shoot questions at him and then, his surprise would be ruined.  
He closed his eyes awaiting her questions because she moved in her bed.

1 second passed. Nothing. Maybe, she was shocked.

2 seconds passed. Nothing.

3 seconds passed. Nothing

4 seconds pas- Ugh, screw it. He opened his eyes and saw that Annabeth was sleeping peacefully. He let out a relieved breath. Maybe, Hypno was on his side.

He walked confidently towards her bed. She looked so beautiful and innocent while sleeping. She looked so venerable. Her pouting expression brought a smile to his face. Just when he reached her bed, he slipped again at the carpet near her bed. Ugh, so the goddess or god who overlooked slipping on mats and carpets when not needed especially in case of stupid people was not on his side.

He fell right on top of Annabeth causing her to wake up, shocked. He looked at Annabeth's wide-eyed face which was directly beneath his. Annabeth looked in his eyes and said in a groggy voice "P-Percy?" She looked at the position they were laying at and an immediate blush found its way on her cheeks.

One of his hand was on her knee, folding it beneath his body and the other on her left shoulder. His leg was on the spot above her knee and beneath her right hand resting on his knee and the other leg was layed on her leg, his ankle touching the dammed mat. His lips near her nose. Gods, he must look like a red tomato but to say the truth, Annabeth looked redder than him.

"P-Percy" she repeated "What are you exactly doing?" She demanded

Percy decided to play it cool. He chuckled weirdly and seeing the time- 11:57, he said nothing. Instead he leaned towards her and kissed her.

It was a long and heated kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance. Normally, Percy would let her win but today, he had to take dominance. He won and started kissing her hardly but softly at the same time. He could feel Annabeth surprised. This was a first when he won in taking dominance. He smirked in the kiss and Annabeth let him take control. She wouldn't admit it loud but this kiss was better with Percy in charge.

He let her lips go as she started wriggling for breathing. She panted hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nibbled on her ear. He looked at the time- 11:58.

He asked her "What's your New Year Resolution? "

She smiled "If I tell you now, they won't be done" she whispered

He smirked "Why? Am I a destroyer or what?"

She pondered the thought "Well your name 'Perseus' does mean 'the destroyer..-"

"Annabeth" he said

"Well, my resolutions are like, wishes so I won't tell you" she said. Percy looked at the time, now 11:59.

"Well, so I won't yell you, too" he said in a teasing voice. He knew that Annabeth was too curious to let it go.

"Tell me Percy, I'll tell you when one of my resolutions come true" she pouted. Percy pecked her lips and let them stay on top of her lips.

"Sure, I'll tell you" he said in a smooth and deep voice making Annabeth blush and got off her. This hadn't exactly been the way he had wanted it to be but this was even better. He looked at the time 11:59. Perfect. He got on one knee and held one of Annabeth's hand.

"Annabeth, I am not going to give a long speech, because your smart owl brain would have already figured out that I love everything about you but it wouldn't hurt to say it again, wise girl I love you, would you marry me?" He said

She flew down the bed and landed in his arms.

"YES, Gods, I will!" She screamed. He chuckled.

He looked at the time. 11:59 but it turned to 12:00, the second he looked at the clock.

"Happy New Year, wise girl, my resolution is completed" he said smiling as he slipped the diamond heart ring with smaller emerald bordering the ring on her ring finger. She looked at the time.

"Happy New Year to you too, Seaweed Brain, I love you too and one of my resolution is completed." She smirked and now it was Percy's chance to looked surprised but he immediately covered it with a smirk.

"Annabeth?" He asked

"Yeah, hon" he chuckled when she said 'hon'

"You got drool on your face"

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Give a review so I'll know. This was small but that's the beauty in it and i found it cute. Thanks, people, you make my day even better.**

 **LOTS OF LOVE FROM PERCY AND LEO.**


End file.
